Birthday Surprise
by www.salmazhv
Summary: A belated birthday gift for my dear sister. Its about Purvi in her childhood.


**BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SISTER! May God bless you with lots of success and the best of health. Stay happy and blessed my lil sis….**

Hello friends so I am back again… for the sake of my sister ;)

Coming back to the story,

In the morning,

Abhijeet had already planned to wake up early today as it was his beloved one and only sister's birthday…

He had already organized a birthday party for her with their mother's help…

Purvi couldn't sleep whole night as she was looking forward to this day…

She ran to her brother's room and peeped in and did not find him there and guessed him to be in washroom…

Then she ran downstairs, expecting her mother to give her warm wishes and looking for delicious recipes, to bake a special cake for her daughter…

She was heartbroken, seeing the usual routine of her mother….she consoled herself that maybe her mother forgot her birthday but obviously her brother cannot….

She sat miserably on the breakfast table….her enthusiasm had drained…all the excitement had died…her hopes became low…but somehow she comforted herself saying that her mother must have forgotten the special day because of tiring schedule…

Soon in no time, Abhijeet was also present on breakfast table, he looked more cheerful and energetic…looking up at her brother's expressions her anticipation she boosted up a little…With lots of expectations, she was waiting impatiently for her brother to give her a tight hug and affectionate peck on her forehead with a dazzling gift in his hand while singing the song "Happy Birthday" along with their mother…

She was just imagining what is going to happen next but to her great disappointment…her breakfast became cold and her brother had got up after completing his breakfast in a rush to school…She heard her mother commanding to complete her breakfast soon as she hadn't even taken a bite till now…

Now Purvi couldn't control her tears and her eyes got moist…After informing her mother that she is not hungry in a low tone… immediately left her breakfast as it is and hurried for school with an empty stomach…

Her mood was totally off till now…When she reached her class…She was late and the class had started…She first time got a scolding that also on her one of the special days… With a gloomy face, she entered in her class with the permission and sat beside her best friend Rajat…He noticed her red eyes but kept quiet, apologetically looking her…Her face was swollen a bit because of crying constantly…She jerked the events which happened till now and tried to concentrate on the studies and soon she engrossed herself in work…

At the recess, Purvi was still pretending to work and Rajat came beside her,

Rajat: Come Purvi; let's go outside for lunch break…

Purvi (now came in rage and pushed Rajat): mujhe bhook nahi hai please let me work…

Again tears started to flow down her cheeks in speed…Rajat without listening to her excuses he closed all the books and dragged her to the ground…

Rajat after softly rubbing her tears: I know Purvi tum bhook mai kabhi compromise nhi karti…Ab mujhse naraz ho to khaane pe gussa nikalne ki zarurat nahi…

Purvi's mouth was opened in shock then she remembered that it's the same case in her house so she glared at him: tumhe meri fikr karne ki zarurat nahi…Mujhe pata hai kab kya karna hai…

Rajat (forcefully putting the bite in her mouth): But mujhe bhi pata hai k tum abhi itni bari nhi hui k sare decisions khud lo…

Purvi after surrendering: Huhh! Hitler kahi ke…

Rajat: Achha… Mai hitler aur tum jo subah se apni health par zulm kar rahi ho as I know tumne nashta nahi kya…

Purvi (not meeting his eyes): Maine kya tha nashta… Tumhari galatfehmi hai…

Rajat: Meri galatfehmi? I think tum koi bari galatfehmi mai ho…is bare mai k tumhe jhoot bolna ata hai…

Purvi: Mai jo bhi karun isse tumhe koi sarokar (concern) nahi hona chahiye…

Rajat taking a sigh as he knows it's useless to debate with her now… After feeding her…He himself was taking out his lunch but bell rang and he kept his lunchbox back…

Purvi observed it from the corner of her eyes but ignored it and both headed to the class…

The rest of the time before dismiss she couldn't concentrate on her studies anymore as one thought always kept nagging her which was that Rajat was still starving…

As soon as the bell rang for dismissal time she turned to Rajat and ordered: Chalo jaldi se lunchbox nikal ke lunch khalo. Mai apni waja se kisi ko suffer karte nhi dekh sakti.

Rajat: but mujhe thanda khana pasand nhi koi baat nhi mai ghar jake garam taza khana khalunga.

Purvi glared at him: zyada hero banne ki zarurat nhi ghar jakar bhi kha lena abhi bhi kuch luqme (bite) kha lene se pet nhi bhar jayega.

Rajat smiled at her anger: ok dadima apka hukm sar ankhon par.

Purvi just stomped her feet and went away grumbling: Sare mazak bhi aj yaad arahe hain aur meri sehat ka bhi khyal hai lekin narazgi ki waja to janne ki zarurat hi mehsoos nhi ho rahi…hmph…

Rajat grinned at her antics and proceeded for the completion of last preparations for surprise party…

As expected by Purvi's brother and friend instead of going to house she went to the nearby park which was located at the walking distance from home like their school…

On the other hand, Rajat ranged the bell of Purvi's house and the door was opened by Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Ao Rajat ao, itni der laga di.

Rajat: Der bhi mujhe apki chutki ki waja se hui pata haina apko kitni bari patakha hai wo pura din uska gussa kaise jhela maine mujhe hi pata hai.

Abhijeet laughed at his fake complain: To abhi time hi kitna hai uske mood k badalne mai sab theek hojayega.

Abhijeet's mother: Are beta Rajat ko ander bhi to bulao sari batein bahar hi karni hai kya?

Abhijeet: OH, Haan ao yaar.

Here Purvi after composing herself reached to the house and rang the bell vigorously pouring out all her anger on it. Poor thing… ;)

Then she noted that the door was already open slightly…She peeped in and found darkness all over the house…Fear gripped in her heart and she swiftly entered inside opened the lights and got the biggest surprise of her life..

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Dear Purvi, Happy Birthday to you."

Tears gushed down speedily in happiness from her eyes and she embraced all three in a tight hug: Ap log ko yaad tha?

Rajat and Abhijeet replied immediately: Aisa ho sakta tha ke hume itna ahem din yaad na rahe.

Purvi: I know meri hi galti thi sari maine ap logon ke pyaar par shak kya. Sorry mom, sorry bhaiya, sorry Rajat.

Abhijeet and Purvi's mother: Are buddhu, isko pyaar par shak nhi kehte. Tu na samjh hai isliye tujhse choti si bhool hogai bas.

Purvi rushed and hugged her mom: Matlab apne mujhe maaf kardiya?

Mother: Mai tujhse naraz nhi thi pagli. Chal ab cake katna bhi hai ya nhi?

Abhijeet: Aise nhi katne denge maa hum is shaytan ko. Rajat aur mujhe itna tang kya. Ab saza to bhugatni hogi.

Purvi could see daredevil smile on both their faces but she didn't show her anxiety about what kind of punishment they will give her?

Rajat: Punishment ye hai k tumhe 35 situps abhi aur isi waqt karne honge. Manzur hai?

Purvi: Ap dono bachi pe itna zulm karenge?

Abhijeet: Han bilkul.

Purvi: Theek hai mai bhi kamzor nhi hun. And after making many faces she completed her situps after which she was allowed to cut her cake. First she fed her mother and then when her brother's turn came she put all the chocolate on his face as a replacement for giving him to eat it.

Purvi: Hahaha bhaiya kaisi shakal hogayi hai apki. Bilkul bhoot se kam nhi balke usse bhi bhayanak.

Abhijeet: Mai tujhe chorunga nhi Purvi ruk. Kidhar bhaag rahi hai.

Purvi: Pehle pakad ke to dikhaye bhaiya.

Abhijeet: Tujhe pakadna mere baye hath ka khel hai.

Purvi: To phir der kis baat ki pakadye na.

At last Abhijeet caught Purvi and tickled her.

Purvi: Hahaha bhai ap jeet gaye mai haar gayi ab to chod dijiye.

When it was turn to feed Rajat Purvi said: Pehle mera gift nikalo.

Rajat: Oye in tayari k kharchon mai sari pocket money khatam hogai gift kahan se lata?

Purvi: Mujhe nhi pata pehlen mujhe gift chaiye bas.

Rajat pulled out a teddy bear. Purvi's eyes sparkled seeing the gift. She snatched the gift from him and before Rajat could understand what was her next step she smudged all the chocolate on his face too. Rajat ran after him and found her on terrace. He stopped chasing her after looking her gloomy face. He came near her and asked: Kya hua Purvi, gift pasand nhi aya kya?

Purvi: Meri waja se tumhara budget out hogya na?

Rajat: Are doston mai to ye sab chalta rehta haina? Kya

tum hoti to mere liye ye nhi kartein?

Purvi: tumhare liye to meri ja…

Rajat put hands on her mouth to make her stop speaking further.

Rajat: Agar ek lafz bhi aur nikala na mun se to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga.

Purvi: Acha nhi bolti khush.

They both hugged each other and were grateful to lord for blessing them with such priceless and precious friend.


End file.
